Never Spy On A Meddling Headmaster
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Dumbledore does all day? He doesn't teach any classes and the school practically runs itself. So what does he do with all his free time? Well...the Marauders are about to find out! Read and Review!


A/n: I'm back! And to celebrate I will start with a new story. Updates for other stories will be coming soon so don't worry! Till then...

Chapter 1: So It Begins…Pt.1

Summary: _The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife all three looked at each other not knowing what to say well…until Sirius' face broke out into a smile and then said slyly "I knew you guys would end up together eventually but I never thought that Lily would be on top. Now, I owe Remus 5 galleons."_

_"Now where's Potter?"_ thought the tall green-eyed redhead as she arrived at the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office.

_"I'm going to be late if I wait any longer,"_ thought the redhead worriedly.

"Maybe he's already up there, the prat," mumbled Lily Evans as she climbed the steps leading to their headmaster's office.

Finally at the entrance, she reached out her hand to open the door but all of a sudden a hand came out of the darkness and covered her mouth, muffling her screams, as another hand grabbed her waist and dragged her back into the darkness from hence it came.

**Lily's POV**

_'Oh. My. God, I am being kidnapped'_ I thought. _'What did I ever do to deserve this; I'm a good person, I help out the needy, I buy toys for Toys for Tots during Christmas time. Why, oh why, is this happening to me?' _

"Stop wiggling," said the hands, apparently the hands were attached to a body, a very warm and muscular body. Wait...what am I thinking? I am being kidnapped, I should not be feeling up my captor no matter how nice of a body he might have.

"You're making this very hard for me," That voice…I know that voice! Its James Potter, Quidditch player, prankster, leader of the notorious group called Marauders, all around prat and the bane of my existence.

Gosh, I hated him, but I have to admit...he does have a nice tush...got to love that tush.

"Now, I am going to move my hand from your mouth but you have to promise not to scream"

I nodded my head; I would not scream…I would just raise my voice above its normal level, I definitely would not scream.

**James POV **

This can not be happening I'm actually touching her, Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams. Who would have thought that the only way I would even think about getting this close to her was to attack her from behind. Wait…that didn't come out right, I'm not actually attacking her…I'm just trying to stop her from ruining my spying mission but god does she feel good against me I just might go insan...

"Stop wiggling" I said, I really could not take it any more; her tush was driving me crazy. "You're making this very hard for me."

Maybe if I explain she will not be angry…HA! Fat chance, of course, she'd be mad knowing her she'd make a big fuss about how _'immoral'_ it is…well…I don't care no matter how cute she is, no one is deterring me from our mission. I am not leaving this year without finding out what he does.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand from your mouth but you have to promise you won't scream" she nodded her head. Wow, that was easy. I removed my hand…what in the world was I thinking.

**Normal POV **

"Potter, you little insolent big headed prat! How dare you…" but Lily never got to finish her statement because James covered her mouth with his hand and it was then that she noticed that his other hand was covering her breast. That was it for Lily, there was no way he was going to feel her up. She wrenched herself from his grasp and launched herself at him...that was _defiantly _the last straw.

Just then, the staircases started to move and up came James second hand man, his best friend, Sirius Black.

The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, all three looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Well…until Sirius' face broke out into a smile and then said slyly, "I knew you guys would end up together, eventually, but I never would have thought that Lily would be on top. Now, I owe Remus 5 galleons."

Lily finally realized the compromising position Sirius found them in and started to blush wildly_ "Could this day get any worse."_ She thought. Just then it did, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and out came Professor Dumbledore with McGonagall in tow...

End of Chapter

A/n: Please excuse me for the short chapter. I will defiantly make the next chapter longer. Read and review and constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
